Dragon's Fall
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is my take of the events which could happen for the season 4 finale.


The phone Rings and Rings and Rings, Finally the door opens it is Alexis.

"Dad! Dead Body Get Up! Here is the location."

Alexis quickly slams the door not wanting to see what sort of debauchery had occurred in the room. Rick awaken by the slam notices the phone and all the messages, He nudges his partner. slowly Kate awakes and notice the calls.

"Rick? You knew this? Why did you not awake me?"

"Uh?I just awoke when I thought I dreamt Alexis was yelling at me. I guess that was not a dream."

"Rick focus shower Now!"

Rick slowly disentangles his naked limbs from hers. He shuffles to the shower to get it ready.

Kate now surveys the path of destruction which happen a few hours ago. She lazily stretches and feels the cramps on muscles rarely uses. A small smile appears on her face. She remembers the glorious culmination of love and removal of sexual tension in one blissful explosion of passion. Kate now enters the shower waiting for Rick to follow.

After both enjoying each other in the shower they quickly got dressed. Then headed to the Crime Scene.

It was a rarely used parking garage. The body is placed against the middle pillar on the 4th level. It is an older man with greying hair and wearing a trench coat. A pool of blood is discovered next to him. Lanie is taking the liver temp and Alexis is looking any where but at them. The Boys are talking to other witnesses.

Rick mind froze and gasped out loud, "Mr. Smith!"

Kate looked concerned.

"Are you sure? Remember it was dark when you related to me when you met him last."

"I am sure Kate. This is the work of the Dragon."

"Now Rick, I appreciate your opinion but let us wait for the facts before jumping to that conclusion Ok?"

Rick now shakes his head but he is convinced that is the mysterious Mr. Smith.

Kate now turns to Lanie.

"Lanie, what do you got?"

"The name on his NJ Driver's license is Adam Smith. He is age 64 and COD is a stab wound to the kidney. I will know more when I get him on the slab. It looks like he did not struggle."

Kate now addresses the Boys.

"Ok lets get a canvas going Rick and I will head to the precinct and get some warrants ready and the murderboard for this victim."

Ryan now approaches with his report.

"Ryan who found the body?"

Ryan now consults his tablet and says,

"Victor Ramiers, Age 22, the parking lot attendant found him. He was supposed to sweep the upper lots every 4 hours during a shift. According to him at 1250 he was not there but at 450 he was sitting just like you see before the ME has him moved."

"Is there a log of cars coming and going?"

"Yes, it is a automatic system which takes video of the driver and license plate."

"Who sets up a parking structure with this sort of security?"

"The structure is leased to the Federal Gov't. The Dept of Agriculture."

"The Dept of Agriculture?" ,Rick quires.

"Yeah ,Castle that is what I said."

Kate now looks at him strangely.

"Ok Rick spill. What are you not telling us?"

Espo now approaches with two other men in tow. He now introduces the two gentlemen.

"This is Agent Clem and Agent Slim of the USDA."

The two men now say in a very authoritarian voice.

"This crime scene is now under the jurisdiction of USDA."

Kate says. "What? The Dept of Agriculture is doing a turf war with NYPD?"

"The person killed is a top USDA scientist. It is very top secret. We will handle the case from here."

Rick now pulls Kate aside.

"Let them have it Kate. Wake up Gates and have her fight. Let get out of here now."

Kate looks resigned and shouts.

"Ok, people you heard the Gentlemen from the USDA. It is their crime scene. Lets move out."

Kate and Rick walk back to her cruiser.

Once inside Kate asks, "did you get all the crime photos?"

"Yeah, I had them sent to your email address at the precinct too."

"You are sure he is Your Mr. Smith?"

"Yes I am sure. He is the friend of Montgomery."

"Ok lets get to the precinct and inform the captain."

During the drive, Kate asks, "Ok spill, why give it over to them so easily?"

"Oh when I was with Sophie..."

Kate's face dropped into a scowl at the mention of his former muse.

"One of the way the CIA works in the USA is through other innocuous gov't agencies."

Kate now chimes in, "The Dept of Agriculture is one of them. Clever. So these are not really USDA personnel?"

"Oh, if you look up Agent Slim and Clem. They are USDA alright but that is not all they are."

"So you are saying this is really another CIA cover up?"

"Probably. The address in NJ is probably fake as the Name of Adam Smith. I suspect it was a joke to be named after a 18th century economist. I did get fingerprints of the vic before we had to turn over the crime scene. Hopefully, we can have it run with another case so we can really discover who Mr. Smith really is."

Getting into the precinct. Everyone was extremely quiet. On the screen is a video of the Late Captain Roy Montgomery. He is explaining his role in a very corrupt NYPD and his voice says he was involved with the cover up of the Death of a FBI agent and a lawyer identified as Johanna Beckett. He states further that it was at the direct command of the Chief of Police and two of his lieutenants. He further states the corruption is laid at the feet of US Senator Carson Bidwell! The proof is now being broadcasted over the internet via Wikileaks and to most major media people. At this moment the Fax machine at the precinct now activates and dumps page after page of evidence against the Chief of Police and his two lieutenants.

After the video ends the screen now goes to a commentator describing what everyone had just witnessed.

Captain Gates bounds out of her office.

"People listen up. I have just gotten off the phone with the Mayor. We need to verify all this proof. This is major corruption. We need to be squeaky clean on this one. Karpowski and Beckett are running point this is a 24/hr operation it concerns all of NYPD. There is over 1000 documents and statements which needs corroborating proof. Get on it."

Karpowski now turns to Kate.

"Kate you take the first shift I will relieve your personnel at Midnight. That way no body works all night or all day. It is better that way.",Karpowski said.

"Ok Kpow. You gather your troops and head home. While I distribute these pieces of damning evidence."

Rick now said, "I have Judge Markaway on Speed dial. I am sure we are going to need lots of warrants."

Kate having 50 uniforms and detectives now distributes several pieces of paper to each. They have their instructions. If they need some one to be interviewed that would be brought to Det Ryan or Esposito.

Rick grabbed several pieces and started to work.

The first thing he saw was Vulcan Simmonds name. Pointing it out to Kate she had a warrant out for his arrest.

Soon the precinct is filling up with some of the best and finest people of Old New York sitting and waiting their turn in the box. Kate is doing the interrogations.

Kate opens the door to confront Vulcan Simmonds. This time the large black man is not smiling and is offering to cut a deal.

Kate says, "No way we have you! If you co operate you might be given WITSEC protection. Might!"

Now Kate lists how former Det Raglan and Former Det McAllister both worked for him and set up the protection for his product in Washington Heights. Vulcan now recognized he had to come clean to live, He now describes in detail his first meeting with Soon to be Senator Bidwell. But he was at that time ADA Bidwell. He describes how the money flow was set up and how the product was allowed into the neighborhood. How a do gooder lawyer was taken out due to interfering with the product flow.

When Kate heard that part She screamed

"That Do Gooder Lawyer was my Mother!"

Rick hearing Kate raise her voice dashes into the interrogation room and quickly guides her out into the break area which was not too over full with people. He closed the door and held her close. Kate now sobbing at the news that Vulcan was the reason for her mother's death. Not the Pulgatti case as they once thought. Kate took a few minutes to compose herself. She dashed into the locker room to change clothes and clean herself up.

Rick in the meantime has decided to talk to Vulcan without Kate being present.

Rick entered the interrogation room. Vulcan looked very scared and nervous.

"Hey Man I never knew the bitch was related."

Rick narrowed his eyes at Vulcan.

"Have some respect. My partner has gone through much pain due to you. Now lets get closer to the present. Tell me what has changed?"

Vulcan now describes his new NYPD protectors. One is a Det. Ethan Slaughter.

The other he would not tell anyone about.

"This guy is crazy. He would come right in here and shoot us both. He would not care. He would laugh at you when you pulled him out of the room."

Finally Rick wore him down and Vulcan uttered, "Inspector Brian Glazer of Interpol."

Rick was stunned Interpol? On US soil?

Having finished with Vulcan Rick contacted Witsec inspectors and the DA. He told them of his testimony and how they need to get him to safety quick. People I know I can trust.

Albuquerque US Marshall's office Stan takes the call.

"Mary and Marshall Get in here."

Yeah Stan, What do you need?, Marshall standing in Stan's office door asks.

"Do either of you remember a Richard Castle?"

"Richard Castle the Author?"

"Yeah, I remember him following me around a few years back Why?"

"Yeah, he was cute too!" ,Mary added with a giggle.

Stan now turns his eyes toward his two agents.

"He has a package you need to pick up. Pack your bags you are going to NYC!"

Mary and Marshall now given the order to get to NYC are discussing the folder handed to them.

"NYC wow with all that stuff about corrupt NYPD officers I wonder if it is one of those?"

Mary now looked at her partner.

"I kind of doubt it. I suppose it is some drug dealing Dirt bag trying to save himself."

Marshall shrugged and said.

"Well we will never know until we get there. With an name like Vulcan? I suspect the later not the former."

Rick made arrangements for Vulcan to be taken to a safe house.

Kate meanwhile taking time to collect her thoughts and reemerged from the locker room refreshed and wearing new shirt.

Kate walks over to her partner and thanks him for his support.

Rick says, "Always."

Kate now goes back into the interrogation room with a new suspects and continues to verify the information given by 17 years of meticulous documentation of her late rolls around Kate has been given round the clock protection.

Rick now approaches a weary Kate.

"Kate, it is time. You have been at it for 12 hours. It is Kpow's turn lets get out of here."

"You are right Rick lets go to the loft. I am tired and all I want to do is soak in your massive jacuzzi type tub. It has been a very emotional day."

Rick along with the police escort go to the loft. Where they were met with another private security firm at the door. Rick and Kate were ushered into the building. All this extra precaution was warranted. The Dragon is on the move.

After being harangued by the press all day he had finally given them the slip. All his dreams of power and wealth are imploding by that one rash act. Who gave the order to have Smith killed? He did not know. The blackmail Smith has been holding now is out in the open. It is just a matter of time before his sanctuary is invaded by Federal Officers.

Sen Bidwell pulls out the Burner phone which had only one number. He quickly dialed the number and waited for the voicemail prompt. He uttered two word. "Its on."

A man who hides in plan sight is watching from across the street from the loft. He looked at the burner phone. Dialing the voicemail he heard those faithful words. Its on. Jerry chuckled as he heard those words. Taking the sim card out of the burner and snapped it in two. The Phone he crushed under his heavy boot. Picking up the pieces he walked to the nearby litter bin which had blazon on it Keep NYC clean. Jerry chuckled at the sign as he left the building a walked to a nearby SRO. There he planned his next move. Blondes has always been his weakness. Today was no exception. Looking over the photographs of what he has taken over the past few weeks. He selects the best one of a Man and a Woman in a convertible Red Car. He pulls out a red marker and circles the woman. Jerry had selected his next target.

The Dragon knowing the end is near is preparing to flee the country. He has set up quite a villa in a non extraditing country. He was getting to the freighter to get him out of NYC. He is accosted by one Brian Gazer Inspector in Interpol.

"Senator Bidwell a moment of your time."

Carson stopped and faced the man.

"I figure I could take you in for all the evil you have caused Or I could let you flee for a price."

"Name your price. I am late for an appointment."

"50 million Pounds sterling! Guvernor"

"Why would I pay you anything when I can kill you instead?"

"Oh you could do that I suppose but then the harbor police would be alerted to your location on this freighter. Or the people behind you could be alerted. Either way you would be caught and over what money? Be reasonable."

"So if I pay you what if any do I know you will not turn me in anyway?"

"You do not."

"So paying you does me no good."

At this point Sen Bidwell nodded his head and his would be blackmailer slumped over. A man who looked like Sen Bidwell exchanged cloaks and continued to the freighter. Meanwhile a helicopter appeared and Sen Bidwell climbed aboard.

The Interpol agent was soon found by the cops trailing him. On him they discovered the recording of their conversation. The Harbor Police searched the freighter and discovered the man who looked like Sen Bidwell but was not. Frustrated the Harbor Police let the freighter go on its way.

Sen Bidwell standing on a point with the Copter in the background witnessed the harbor patrol leaving. Signaling the Copter Pilot they landed on the Freighter outside US territorial waters. The copter left as soon as he arrived on board.

The Dragon smiled to himself, He had gotten away and no one was the wiser. He quickly decided to go below deck. However, in the stairwell he met a man with a gun in his hand. The Dragon did not recognize the older man very powerfully built and over 6 foot in height. The Greying Hair and the icy blue eyes the man did not speak but motioned the Dragon to the railing with the wave of his gun. He raised the gun then placed a bullet into the Dragon's head at point blank range. The lifeless body slumpt and fell overboard. The man then threw the gun overboard. Pulled out a hand held device. He spoke with a very melodious voice. "Tell the President it is done." He then pocketed the device and signaled a boat to pick him up.

Meanwhile back at the Rick's loft Kate and Rick are enjoying the pleasure of his rich and sinfully soft bedsheets. Even though most of the sheets are now off the bed. It is about 10 in the morning and the phone is ringing. Rick awakes first and manages to knock the phone off the night table and on to the floor. Kate lying on top of him awakes and reaches for the phone laying crosswise over Rick. Rick took that opportunity and slap her cute rear so invitingly near.

"Rick Stop that!"

Kate has the phone to her ear. It is listens carefully to what is being said. She thanks him and closed the phone. A look which Rick had never seen before was across her face.

Rick pent up with curiosity and worry now asks.

"Who was that?"

Kate a momentary distracted said in a far away voice

"It was Javi. Bidwell is dead. They found his body on the shore or your Hampton was a single gunshot to the head."

"Surely, they do not think I had anything to do with him being there?"

Kate shook her long mane of hair and answered.

"They want us both in for questioning."

Rick looking perplex and asks.

"What am I suspect of his killing? I can not believe they think I had anything to do with his killing."

"Rick lets get dressed and get to the station and sort this out. The FBI will be awaiting for us there."

Rick ideas of further lustful play is now gone from his mind as they showered and dressed.

Getting to the precinct they were met by the Agents Slim and Clem this time purporting to be FBI.

Rick and Kate are ushered into the interrogation room.

"Ah Agents we meet again." ,Rick retorts, "This is interesting. Not working for the USDA today eh?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that." ,Agent Slim says.

Agent Clem now speaks.

"The reason we want you here is for information you obtained on this man."

The agent now shoved a picture. Kate gasped. Rick looked like he was looking at a older version of himself. Now He knew the reason for the visit.

"What about this fellow?" ,Rick visibly upset says.

"You tell me. I am sure you can see the familial resemblances."

"Yes, any idiot could see that but why do you need me?"

"We need you to lure him out."

"Why would I consent to your request?"

"Oh if we can not get him to come in then the termination order must be followed. I am sure you do not want that."

"Agents, are you saying you will kill this person if I do not cooperate?"

"Killing is such a terrible word." ,Agent Slim answered.

Agent Clem nodded his head in agreement.

"Agents why do you think he would come out for me? I never met the man in my life.

Kate pulled Rick to aside. "Rick he has to be your father. Now we know from Sophie he was CIA connected. These agents are Supposed to be FBI but your first impression at the crime scene was probably correct. It sounds like your father is involved and they want him for some reason."

The Agent Clem chuckled and pulled out more photos which showed Rick at various ages and a woman's handwriting on the back of each picture. Rick recognized the handwriting immediately.

"Mother!" ,he uttered in astonishment.

Agent Clem now relates how he has obtained these photos.

"So you see he has a vested interest in your well being. So if you call he will come."

Rick became indignant.

"I refuse to be part of your plans. I never met him before and I will not be an accomplice to his capture.

Good Day Gentlemen."

The agents now left gathering up the pictures. Agent Slim said as he left and handed Rick his card.

"If you change your mind call the number on the card. I will be awaiting your call."

Rick now visibly upset clinged to Kate.

"She Knew! Kate, She Knew!"

"Calm down Rick this has a been a day of revelations. The Dragon is Dead and your father is wanted. You can connect the two can you not?

Rick nodded.

"They want him because they suspect him of the killing. Come on we have leads to run down and dismantle this corrupt empire. We still have to indict the Chief of Police and his lieutenants."

Kate and Rick worked on the pile of evidence which this evil man had created.

After finishing the shift Rick and Kate went back to the loft. Kate broke down and cried for finally ending the Dragon. Rick just held her as they both stood under the cleansing spray. After the cathartic purging of the soul. Kate and Rick found something to eat. The police protection which was so necessary is now removed. Martha now breezed in while they were both eating. Rick looked at his mother. And said in a very loud voice, "Mother! A word Please. My Office."

Kate still seated at the counter watched with some interests the manner and demeanor of both Rick and his Mother. Rick now kissed Kate on the top of her head and said

"It will only be a few moments then we can do something else."

Kate visibly worried relaxed as she watched Rick accompany his mother to his office then closed the door.

Alexis came down stairs dressed to go to another Crime Scene. Lanie had called. Alexis narrowed her eyes at seeing Kate in her sweats and with her hair in a messy bun.

"Detective", Alexis said.

Kate looked up and saw a not so happy but neutral face of his partner's daughter.

"Alexis", Kate replied/

"Your father and Grandmother are in the office. Your father learned some disturbing news today."

Alexis face dropped from one of neutral to concern.

"This news does it happen to involve both of them?"

Kate looked concerned.

"Yes Lex it does."

"What is it?"

"I would rather have you learn this from your father."

"Ok well take care of him. I have to go since this mess we have been catching suicides and homicides at an alarming rate."

"Yes I understand Lex, Duty calls."

Kate watched as her partner daughter exited out the front door. Kate exhaled forcefully not recognizing she was holding it in.

The noise from the office grew excitingly loud and Martha rushed out of the room in a hurry. She proceeded to ignore Kate as she ran up the stairs to her room tears were falling from her face.

Kate now ventured into the office where Rick is running his hand through his hair. A glass of amber colored liquid is pour into a glass.

"Hey"

Rick looked up and his face immediately softened

"Hey!"

"Would you like some company?"

"Yes Kate I would love your company would you like me to pour you a drink?"

"Yes. Rick a drink would be most welcomed. After a day like today. I take the conversation about your father did not go too well?"

"She Knew, Kate all this time for 41 years she been lying to me. I used to wonder who my father was and why he had rejected me. All this time he had never rejected me! She kept me from him."

"She must have been a good reason why she did that."

"Yeah, she did not want me to become like him. So if I never met I could not be influenced."

"Rick what Martha did was wrong but was done with your well being being paramount. I honesty could not have the strength to do what your mother did for you."

Rick looked up at those words. Here was Kate, the Extraordinary KB, the strongest person he knew confessing that act would be beyond her. However, His mother did it. Kate now Hugged her partner.

Rick was taken back by this new layer to the KB onion. He then relaxed in his partner's arms.

"It has been a Hell of a Day!"

"Yeah" ,he agreed.

Kate then Kissed him with all the compassion and love she could pour into a kiss. Rick now responded eagerly.

"Let us adjourn to the Bedroom and complete the night activities."

"Mr. Castle you have read my mind."

The both entered the bedroom and proceeded to make love so that they both could not remember their names. Soon they were fast asleep. Both content in each others arms.


End file.
